Ratchet's Nightmares
by RCfanficfan2
Summary: Ratchet has disturbing nightmares about Dreadzone while staying with Sasha set after Ratchet Deadlocked but before Ratchet and Clank Size matters
1. Chapter 1

Ratchet's Nightmares.

So this is an idea I had a while back and I'd do it so enjoy

(Disclaimer) I do not own Ratchet and Clank it belongs to Insomniac Games

About a week after Dreadzone happened Ratchet and Clank stayed with Sasha at her mansion in metropolis as they didn't really have any where else to go. Ratchet started having disturbing nightmares about his experiences on Dreadzone. He went to bed around 11:30 at night and dreamt he was on the phoenix and that he was tied up while the Eviscerator flew around him his wings turned into dread bots that flew around their guns set on low were thrust up to his face and set on low they scorched his fur burning it away he screamed in pain as the Eviscerator picked him up by the throat with his foot and made him watch as insectoid tremors danced around Sasha cutting her apart her fur had come off in places she was bleeding in others she tried to fight back but she just kept getting cut apart she eventually fell to the ground and kept getting cut apart he couldn't watch anymore he turned his head and saw Clank being ripped by Shellshock and Reactor the were pulling him in half Clanks robotic screams echoed throughout the dark room Ratchet screamed at the sight of it he tried to escape the Eviscerators grasp who promptly grabbed Ratchet's tail with one hand and held his head straight with the other he looked at Clank who was still screaming finally Clank separated into two pieces wires and gears flying everywhere AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! Ratchet screamed he clenched his eyes shut and felt the Eviscerator stick one of his pincers into his ear and rip off a large portion of it AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH! He dropped him onto the ground Ratchet continued howling in pain his head resting in a pool of his own blood he laid there shaking. The Eviscerator Then Picked up the two pieces of Clank and dropped them on Ratchet he looked at his friends dismembered face and screamed CCCCCCCCLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA AAAANNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK.

Ratchet woke up with a startle. He was breathing heavily he looked around and got up and ran down the hall to Clank's room he burst through the door and picked Clank up "whaaaa" Clank screamed in surprise Ratchet hugged him tightly he was crying tears streamed down his furry face Clank who was absolutely bewildered but also sympathetic simply hugged his friend back. Clank could hear his friend trying to speak through the sobs Clank heard *sob*…a...Y…you…and the…*sob*sob*…gears…and…, my…ear…and Sasha…*sob*sob*sob* …I'm so sorry…*sob*sob*sob*. Clank then felt Ratchet loosen his iron grip. Clank pulled away. "Ratchet what is wrong "Clank asked in a sympathetic tone. I…h…ha…aaa….dddd….a…*sob*sob*sob*sob*…a…a…a…a dream that…that…that…those…two…*sob*sob*sob*sob*…ex...ext...exterminators…ripped you in…in..In haaaaalfff…I'm so…*sob*…sorry. Clank then said "Ratchet it is okay" he then hugged his friend for a second Ratchet pulled away and sat down he wiped the tears off his fur and held his head in his hands as he sat against a wall. Clank got some tissues off of the night stand. He handed them to his friend who took them he wiped the tears out of his eyes. Clank sat next to his friend. Ratchet said through slightly smaller sobs as he started to calm down. "I…I…I had a dream…err. He sighed…A nightmare that you and Sasha got killed…the thought of the dream caused him to burst into sobs. Clank who was rather concerned then asked " What happened " Ratchet who always had trouble sharing his dreams then said " I don't want to talk about it anymore " . Clank then responded "Please tell me Ratchet I want to help you "Ratchet who was now embarrassed muttered while whipping his eyes "I already told you I had a nightmare that you and Sasha got killed"

Clank looked to his digital clock 3:05AM "It is okay Ratchet "Clank patted his friend

On his furry shoulder. Clank sat down next to his friend who sat there looking down his ears drooped down. Clank sat with his friend in silence for about twenty minutes till eventually Ratchet sighed he then looked to Clank and said " I'm sorry " Clank was a bit surprised after all Ratchet was his best friend and had helped him through everything. Clank then asked " for what, you are a great friend " Ratchet sighed again

" No I'm not I…sniff…I was terrible to you when we first met " Clank looked down for a second then back to his friends watery eyes " Ratchet you are a great friend what did you do all those years ago that made you so upset and what does this have to do with your dream". Ratchet sniffled and stayed quiet for a moment. He then looked back to Clank and said " In that nightmare I had you got ripped in half and I was helpless to do anything you've almost had something happen to you to many times I almost sold you to that R.Y.N.O. salesman all those years ago " . Clank then responded "But…you…you were just kidding…right" Ratchet's ears drooped down even further he then quietly replied " nope…If you hadn't protested I probably would've given you up " *sob*sob*sob* " the dream just reminded me of how many times I've failed you "

Clank then responded in a slightly hurt yet sympathetic tone "R-Ratchet it is okay I said many mean things to you during that first adventure too "Ratchet seemed slightly calmed down by this "I know but you wouldn't have given me away for a R.Y.N.O. and you wouldn't have let me get tortured by Angela in disguise as a thief "Clank then responded "it is okay Ratchet but what does that have to do with your nightmare "

Ratchet sighed for a second "in my dream you were murdered by two of those exterminators it…it just…sniff…" He then said as a tear streamed down his furry cheek "shook me up is all "Clank then said " Ratchet it is okay now you should go back to bed you need rest " Ratchet stood up and swept his little metal friend off his feet pulling him in for a big friendly hug and said " thanks buddy " . He set Clank back down and walked out as he opened the door he turned around and said "goodnight buddy ". He shut the door and quietly let a few tears out that he had held in over Clanks forgiveness. (Quietly)

*sob*sob*sob*. Sasha heard him walking down the hall. She had heard him run down the hall earlier but decided to wait if she heard anything else she heard the quiet sobs she got up still in her pajamas and went out he was walking by her door. He looked over to her and she saw his furry wet cheeks and red eyes. Without thought she embraced him and asked "Ratchet what's wrong ".This caused him to sob once again they stayed there for a few minutes till Sasha broke away and asked " Ratchet what happened " Ratchet looked down then back up to Sasha " I…I…had a dream th...*sob*sob*… that you and Clank got…*sob*sob*sob*sob*…. "What Ratchet what happened to me and Clank". "That

That...you…and Clank got killed *sob*sob*sob*sob*sob*. Sasha then trying to calm him down said " It's okay Ratchet I'm fine so is Clank " Ratchet said through sniffles I…sniff, sniff I know" She then said gesturing towards his room " come on you need some rest " They walked into his room and sat down on the bed he was still letting tears stream down his face he rested his head on her shoulder as she scratched behind his big furry left ear this brought a small smile to his face and although he had stopped sobbing he still had tears coming from his eyes he wiped his eyes and started to calm down. "Why did this upset you so much "She asked still scratching his ear "well…I never told you this but me and Clank didn't get along well when we first met we fought all the time I'd told him that the salt water ought to rust his mouth shut and he said the fresh air would help my brain function better but it's not just that I almost traded him for a R.Y.N.O. If he hadn't retorted I would've given him away then and there" Sasha who was a bit taken aback by this said "its okay Ratchet is Clank mad at you?" "No" "then its okay "She then said "tell me more about your dream "when he remained silent she said "pleeease I want to help you "Ratchet then responded "well when I was on dreadzone there were these green insectoid creatures that I fought and in my dream they were dancing around you cutting you apart then these two big exterminators ripped Clank in half and...Then they ripped my ear off ". Sasha then tugged on his ear and said "well your ears fine and very soft " she said with a smile. He laughed a little " thank you Sasha" Sasha then said

"Clank is in one piece and I wouldn't be here with you if I was dead " Ratchet seemed comforted by this. Sasha then said as she pulled away and pushed him on his back " you need some rest " Ratchet was a bit caught off guard by this and said embarrassed

"Uh…Sasha what are you doing?" "Oh nothing "she said as she stood up and pulled the blankets up to his chin. She kissed him on the forehead " goodnight Ratchet " she got up and walked out and Ratchet let out a sigh of relief as he rolled over and went to sleep.

Well tell me how I did I figured being on Dreadzone would've given Ratchet some nasty nightmares I will right chapter 2 thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2 of Ratchets nightmares sorry the first one was so atrocious I hope you enjoy this one (disclaimer) I do not own Ratchet and Clank it belongs to Insomniac games

Ratchet woke up that morning at about 10:00 he yawned and turned his pillow over as the side he was using was sticky with drool he laid there thinking about his dream, he held a tear back and got up he put on a plain white T-shirt and went into the guest bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror he saw the fur on his cheek was ruffled he turned the sink on and cupped some water in his hand he plastered the fur down. He then walked out and went down the hall to a staircase and went downstairs it was Saturday so Sasha had the day off. He saw her sitting in a chair playing a vid comic and walked up to her and said

"You must be the coolest politician in the galaxy "She laughed and said

"And why's that?" Ratchet sat down in another chair watching her play and said

"Because your probably Metropolises first mayor to play Vid-Comics "Sasha laughed

"Oh very funny". They kept chatting and he watched her play. After awhile Ratchet got up and went into the kitchen he saw Clank standing on a stool cooking. Ratchet then said

"Oh good morning buddy " Clank turned around "Oh good morning Ratchet"

Ratchet sat down at the table. Clank set some pancakes down and said

"Here you go I made you breakfast" Ratchet got a big grin on his face and said

"You didn't have to do this " "It is okay Ratchet just enjoy it "Clank then sat down as Ratchet took a bite of his pancakes and Clank asked "did you get back to sleep alright?"

Ratchets ears drooped down "Yeah" Ratchet responded quietly remembering the terrible nightmare made him sad again. Clank knew he shouldn't have mentioned it. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up" Ratchet swallowed another bite of pancake "No it's fine sorry about waking you up last night…I hope I didn't upset you" Clank then said

"No it's fine " Ratchet took a couple more bites of pancake and then finished the last bite. Sasha walked in and saw him finish the last bite and asked "Didn't you just sit down?" "Uh yeah" "How many pancakes were there?" "Three…oh god I'm sorry did you want one?" She didn't want one but she thought how fast he ate was hysterical

"No I've just never seen anyone eat so fast "she laughed. " Oh good you had me worried there for a second "Ratchet took the plate to the dish washer he then shut it and turned back to Sasha "Anything else you want me to wash?" " Oh don't worry about that"

Sasha responded. She then asked "Do you want to play some vid-comics?" "Sure"

Ratchet responded she hoped to take his mind off his nightmare but it didn't work however Ratchet was happy to play vid comics for awhile. They went back in and Clank followed he sat on a couch that was against a wall to left of the two recliners. Ratchet got up and went to the fridge he got a drink he then called to Sasha "Do you want something?"

"No I'm fine "He got back and sat on the couch next to Clank and decided he didn't want to play. "I'd rather just watch you play " "okay" she responded. He watched her play as Clank kept reading. Clank set the book down and got up and Ratchet asked "where are you going?" " upstairs to watch the holo-vid in the guest room" Clank walked out and Ratchet said nervously " Uh Sasha…thanks for calming me down last night sorry if I woke you up" Sasha paused the game and looked down at the controller for a second fiddling with the joystick. She got up and sat down on the couch next to Ratchet. "Its okay" she said as she patted him on the back. "I'm more than happy to comfort you whenever you need it" she said. "Thanks Sasha" Ratchet said with a slight smile.

That night at about 10:30 Ratchet, Clank and Sasha were playing vid-comics when Sasha got up and said "I got to go to bed goodnight guys" she walked out and went upstairs

Ratchet was waiting until Sasha left to talk to Clank about the R.Y.N.O. salesman

"Um Clank can I talk to you?" "Yes Ratchet ". Ratchet sighed " I'm sorry for being so selfish it wasn't right of me you really opened my eyes " Clank was a bit taken aback by this Ratchet was usually a bit cocky and very self confident this was one of the only times he ever saw him admit he was wrong and it seemed a bit abrupt the way he said it. Clank then said "Ratchet…thank you but you opened my eyes during that first adventure too" Ratchet smiled at this. "I'm going to bed, goodnight Clank" Ratchet walked out feeling much better this would be a temporary end to his nightmares they would come back only two days later. He was alone in a beautiful field he thought "Hmm I wish Sasha or Clank were here or anybody…where is everyone?" He wasn't afraid just a bit lonely but as he did most of the time he kept his cool. He continued looking around he had no weapons on hand so he had nothing to carry

He sat down chewed on a piece of grass. He lied down and decided to think as to what he should do. He heard a loud rumble a couple minutes later. He stood up and dropped the piece of grass and turned around to once again see the Eviscerator towering over him he was immediately filled with fear his eyes burned with it. It crawled around under his skin and encased him. He woke up sweating and panting he felt his forehead it was drenched in sweat and he was still nervous looking around as he started to slow his breathing " man my mouth is dry " he said throwing his blanket aside. Ratchet looked around nervously. He then got up and went out of the room and downstairs he got a glass of water and sat at the kitchen table thinking about his dream he rested his arms on the table. One propping up his chin and head and the other holding his water he took a sip of it and looked around the dark room thinking to himself " I better keep this to myself…I don't want Sasha or Clank to worry"

He then heard the flip of a light switch and saw Sasha come downstairs "Oh hi Sasha"

She looked concerned "Ratchet what's wrong" "Oh nothing just thirsty is all "Sasha could tell he was lying she had known him long enough to know when he was lying.

"Ratchet are you lying to me" she said with a disapproving look. "NO I'm just thirsty" Ratchet yelled at her. Sasha's face was filled with fear he very rarely yelled but when he was mad he was scary she didn't know what to say she was a bit hurt she hadn't meant to upset him "okay". Ratchet knew he had messed up he never intended to hurt her feelings"I'm sorry Sasha I…I'm just tired is all…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings". Sasha said "It's okay" she walked out with slightly watery eyes and back up the stairs. Ratchet finished his water and got up he sat there in silence for a few minutes contemplating what he just said he felt guilty about yelling at Sasha he sensed the hurt in her voice. He decided not to go up to bed and just went to sleep on the couch he curled up into a ball mixed with feelings of guilt, sadness and fear but the worst of it was undoubtedly guilt. He woke up at 8:00am to find Sasha sitting on the couch next to him shaking his shoulder. Ratchet clenched his eyes shut intent on staying where he was. "Ratchet come on I know your awake " Sasha said grabbing his shoulder and pulling him up "Whaat" Ratchet whined " Wake up " Sasha said playfully punching him in the arm " Oh fine…why can't I sleep for a couple more hours" Sasha looked down puzzled "hmm I don't know why am I waking him up" Sasha thought " You see I knew there wasn't a reason I've been woken up enough times to know people impulsively wake others up " Ratchet said " Can I please go back to sleep Sasha Vox wasn't exactly generous when it came to when we slept and when we woke up " Sasha looked intrigued and puzzled at the same time "What were the hours " Ratchet then said " Well we got to sleep from 2:00AM to 5:00AM the other twenty one hours were an hour of eating twenty minutes for each meal and ten minutes to bathe…the rest was fighting for our lives" " Alright get some sleep " she said. Ratchet got up and turned around "Hey, I'm sorry I overreacted last night…it…it wasn't right of me" Sasha gave him a small smile "It's okay" she said quietly. He turned around and went upstairs to his room. He wasn't all that tired his nightmare left him oddly depressed and he just wanted to take a nap. He lied down and pulled the blankets up over his head and drifted off to sleep he woke up three hours later at 11:00 and rolled over he was still feeling depressed and guilty but he figured that he wouldn't solve it by laying in bad he was a lombax of action when he had a problem. He only wished he could whack his depression with his omniwrench. He got up and went out and down the marcadian decorated hallway and downstairs to get a glass of water and contemplate his depression. He sat down at the kitchen table once again as he had last night before doing one of the worst things he had ever done wondering why he was so depressed. He had had nightmares before but they never caused him to become depressed, he didn't want to see a therapist he knew they'd say that it was because his best friend wasn't organic or because he spent time under ships working on them and that symbolized something to have to do with depression or some other junk. He then decided to try and get it out of his head he picked up a magazine on star fighters he looked through ads then onto an article about the new Megacorp Star Explorer he missed his old ship he had been on so many adventures with the thing he looked at the picture of the new gray one with a split nose he continued flipping through ads he needed a new ship so he looked at a red courier ship " Nah I never liked the one I had , too slow too uncomfortable " he looked at a blarg fighter " hmm no I never liked the way they handled " he then saw Sasha come in and say "Oh good to see your back up Ratchet " she said sitting down at the table she was visibly worried about him. He didn't want to talk about it though he wasn't entirely sure what she was worried about if it was his nightmare the other night when he woke her up or if she could tell he was a bit depressed but whatever it was he didn't want to have her worrying. But he did have something on his mind "Hey I'm…I'm sorry about what I said last night I shouldn't have yelled like that" Sasha looked down " It's okay " " No it's not it never is " Ratchet said firmly. "Ratchet" Sasha said taking his hand "It's fine don't sweat it " " but I I " Ratchet tried to protest quietly. Sasha then said trying to change the subject "So what are you reading "Ratchet then said taking his hand away "I'm looking at ships I figured I'd need one soon enough ". Sasha nodded her head in agreement not having too much to say. She got up and hugged him he rested his head on her shoulder and said once again ashamed of himself "I'm sorry Sasha". She paused and pulled away keeping her hands on his shoulders and looked him right in the eye and said in a very serious tone

"Ratchet…its fine I don't want you to worry about this anymore our friendship wouldn't be healthy if we didn't get mad at one another every once in a while it's only healthy "

"Okay Sasha ". Ratchet said "Well I'm going upstairs to my office I have some paper work to do" " Well have fun if you can ". Sasha left leaving Ratchet to look back to his magazine. Reeerrrrggghhhh his stomach growled "hmm" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well I might as well make lunch, food usually cheers me up ". He thought, he stood up and got some pancake mix out of the pantry and poured it out onto a pan two for him and two for Sasha. He held it with one hand and turned the oven on with the other he set it down on a burner he left it there to cook and then got some bacon out of the fridge and got a frying pan he put it on another burner and looked to his pancakes to flip them over the his mouth watered at the sight of the bacon grease sizzling on the pan and his enhanced sense of smell made it even better. He looked at it and thought "hmm why am I making breakfast food…oh well" he shrugged it tasted good so he didn't care. He then opened up the cabinet Clank kept robot food in he got a box of iron bacon and steel bacon

"Clank…clank are you down here ". Ratchet called out "Yes I'm in the living room " Clank came into view standing in the archway to the living room and Ratchet saw him come into the kitchen passing by the stairs to the second floor in the entryway " Hey buddy do you like steel or iron bacon " oh well as long as you asked steel thank you "

"How many pieces " . Clank looked down to think for a moment " five pieces if its not too much trouble " Ratchet smirked " oh please if I can save multiple galaxies and a spacestation of heroes some bacon is no problem " He put on a welding mask and put the steel on a special pan and took out a blow torch and began slowly cooking the steel Clank watched him for four minutes until Ratchet removed the mask and put it and the blow torch in the cabinet he put the steel bacon on a plate and put it on the counter by this time the pancakes were done he put them on another plate " Bacon will be done in a couple minutes " Ratchet said. Clank sat at the table waiting for his bacon to cool. Ratchet then said "I'll be right back I'm going to bring these pancakes up to Sasha's office for her " .

He put two pancakes on a plate and then got a glass of orange juice and went upstairs he went down the hall to her office. Sasha heard him outside knocking and say " It's Ratchet can I come in " "Yeah ". She said turning her chair to the door as her nose started to pick up the pancakes bringing a smile to her face. Ratchet smiled back and she looked to the pancakes as he set it down next to the computer. " Thank you ". She smiled "No problem" Ratchet responded. He set the orange juice down next to it. "Why did you make this " she asked still smiling . " Oh no reason ". Ratchet said hoping to avoid telling her he was depressed and trying to cheer himself up. "I just wanted to make lunch ". She just smiled and took a bite of her pancakes. She chewed it and swallowed it " Well thanks again " she said as she turned back to her work. Ratchet left her to her work leaving and going down stairs returning to the kitchen. He got his pancakes and bacon and sat down with Clank "Hey Clank what do you think of getting a new ship ". He said passing the copy of Spaceships speeders and everything in between weekly to Clank. Clank looked at it in curiosity tilting his head

"Hmm it is a good idea but which one ". Ratchet shrugged

" I don't know I'm just curious about it but it'll be awhile " Clank nodded putting a piece of steel in his mouth causing the loud sound of steel being crushed to emit from Clanks mouth.

I know it's an odd ending but ill get to work on the next chapter I hope this is enjoyed By someone I don't know about you but I'm rather fond of this story idea I also apologize for the inactivity I've just been busy from writing a 0 page paper turning that paper into a presentation giving a speech in front of 120 people ive been busy for the last few onths


End file.
